


Let Love In

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Drug Induced Sex, Drugging, Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Slight Crossdress, slight abuse, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Luhan has always been afraid to give his heart away with good reason...A reason that Oh Sehun does not entirely agree with...





	Let Love In

Luhan sat inside of his classroom trying to read the new novel he'd just gotten for his eighteenth birthday as a gift from his Mother. It was by one of his favorite author's so he knew that she'd put a lot a thought in the gift for him. He smiled at that thought whilst flipping to the next page of the book excited for what he was to discover next about the main character for better lack of words.

In the next classroom over, he could hear the School's Queenka and her friends joking around. There was five of them in total. She was talking about the party that she was having that weekend with them. He didn't know why but ever since he had met her, she's been out to get him. She always made sure knew that she hated him- that no likes him.

He just couldn't understand why when he'd never done a thing to her. He didn't even know her for crying out loud. Shaking his head of such hurtful thoughts again, he went back to reading his novel. Or at least he tried to continue to read it but he was interrupted by the glowering Queenka and her group of friends laughing behind her excited to see what their friend had in store for him now.

She walked over to his desk grabbing him by the ankle dragging him to the floor hurting his back on impact. His book slid across the floor to the other side of the classroom. Tears welled in his eyes as she allowed him to be stripped of his clothes by her friends until he was completely naked before them. They held him down as one of the other girls reached for his small flaccid cock taking in to her hand to began stroking it to life as he wiltered beneath them, eyes locked with her evil glint.

He moaned out when another girl licked at his chest taking a nipple in to her warm mouth coating it in her saliva as it harden inside of it. The girl stroking his cock removed her hand lifting up the skirt she had been wearing to sit on it still keeping her underwear in place much to his relief.  He was a virgin after all. He wanted wait to lose his virginity to the one he'd love forever.

Love. A four letter word that will never be his to have. Like they told him before, no one will want someone as ugly and useless as him. His heart craved to feel that emotion but he knew that he never will. He's afraid to even try to give his away to another with good reason. He didn't want the person he'd choose to realize he wasn't worth the time or the effort to ever love. 

She aligned his pulsing cock to her panties rubbing herself against him for much needed friction. She moved her hips faster and faster, up and down then in complete circles never giving him satisfaction of release before she did. She came, wetting her panties against his still hard cock.

Another girl pushed her out of the way taking his cock down her throat sucking him off until he finally came inside of her mouth. She pulled her mouth off him swallowing down the cum still collected in her mouth with a satisfied smile. He didn't have time to react to his first orgasm before they were dressing him but the clothes weren't his own.

It was a nice body hugging club rose red club dress. Once they finally had him dressed in it, they fixed up his long blond tresses putting them in to a ponytail. Then they did his makeup before leading him out of the confines that was their school. They took him to a popular underground night club not far from their school. Afterwards, the Queenka told him what he had to do in order to not feel her torture for a little while.

He watched in silence as she rung the doorbell of the club and it wasn't long before the door was quickly opened up to them. The bouncer stood at the door and she showed him her all access pass. His eyes easily fell on to Luhan's shivering form.

He blushed at the sight of the older male's eyes locked on to his small frame. He wanted to back away and run home to his mother but the girls kept him from going anywhere. Luhan whimpered nervously when the bullies from his school forced him in to the popularly crowded night club. He was scared, out of place, and most importantly, dressed as a girl.

It was his bullies favorite form of torture for him. They had always mocked him for being a pretty boy so speak, with pretty brown bright doe eyes, perfectly shaped nose, soft looking pink lips, a slender build so close to a girl's. Now they have him dressed as one forcing him to find some random stranger to dance with the entire night. Only for a free pass of not being bullied for an entire month.

With one push closer to the dance floor, Luhan falsified girlish confidence finding the arms of a stranger... A stranger named Oh Sehun... Caught off guard the powerful CEO grabbed Luhan by his waist keeping him for falling forward on his face as he tripped over the heels he was forced to put on.

Sehun lifted the boy up bridal style glaring at the girls behind him as he does. He carried the boy to the backrooms of the club kicking the door open with his foot. He walked over to the bed gently sitting him down upon it. After that he went back over to the room shutting it close then he locked it to give the both of them some sort of privacy.

He sat beside him lying back against his bed. He could the boy's eyes following his every move. It took all of his willpower for him not began molesting the young frightened teen but when Luhan stood up from the bed to remove the hair from style the girls placed in his long locks. Yet he still couldn't resist the heat suddenly blazing through him even though he knew that Luhan was in fact a male.

He grabbed Luhan by his beautiful long mane pulling him back down upon the bed. He climbed on top of him slipping in between his legs holding his wrists down upon the bed beside the boy's head and Luhan whimpered at the feeling of being dominated by the elder male. The CEO gave out a curse of pure despair before attacking Luhan's face with chaste kisses in apology for what he was about to do to him. Then he found purchase with his soft pink lips nibbling on them before slipping his tongue inside to deepened the shared kiss.

He removed one of his hands from Luhan's wrist hike up the skirt the boy was wearing. He reached down in between their body's unbuckling the belt of his jeans. He pulled them down his own thighs revealing his underwear clad body to the boy before rubbing his clothed cock against the boy's.

He sighed in relief at the instant friction that he was gladly receiving. He fastened his pace feeling Luhan's free hand pressed against his chest as he whimpered and moaned beneath him but he couldn't help himself as heat rouse through him even harder than the first time. His cock was begging him to fuck the pliant body beneath him. He was fighting so hard with himself to keep things PG-13 between the two of them but his resolve was slowly inching its way to the forefront of his mind.

He rocked harder helping the boy to his second orgasm of his young life. He came as well but his cock was still left unsatisfied so he flipped the boy on to his stomach. He forced himself from his body for a moment longer than he had wanted in order for him lift the boy's ass up.

He hiked the skirt up even more exposing the panties that he'd shamefully been forced to wear. He ripped them off him admiring his perfect nakedness beneath him. He licked his lips at the sight of the boy's twitching virgin hole.

Luhan whined at the cold air ghosting over his now bare ass and at that sound, Sehun leaned in. In which Luhan cried when he felt his tongue probing around inside him. He clutched on to the bed sheets smoothing his face in to the pillow now beneath his face. He moan as his ass was eaten out repeatedly until he was leaking precum from his cock.

The CEO pulled away from the boy's puckered rim licking his lips as the perfect untainted taste of him. Another heat wave rouse through him so he quickly got rid of his boxers kicking off his jeans in order for him to do so. Once they were off, he took his own cock in to his hand spitting on it to help with the penetration process. He stroked his cock hard imagining how it would feel to be inside of the boy's tight virgin core.

He almost came at the thought of it before gathering his wits about him once again. He gripped Luhan by his hips aligning his cock with the boy's core before slipping it in with no preparation. Luhan cried out in pain as the elder sat there inside of him unmoving. It took everything in him to not move until the boy was ready.

Luhan pushed back on the cock now fully sheathed within him allowing the elder to began fucking him. His core restricted against the pulsing hard intrusion as he was being fucked open, over and over again. He gasped, his blouse sliding up his waist from the impact of skin slapping upon skin. Then he felt that pain was already fading away leaving pleasure behind in its wake whilst he cried out in to the pillow tears dripping past his cheeks, spit dribbling down the side of his mouth. He was a sight to see as the CEO continuously abused his once virginal body.

The elder forced Luhan on to his back once again lifting his leg up to fuck deeper in to him from that angle. Luhan's cock smacked up and down between their legs untouched. Oh, how he desired to be touched there but he suffered through it as he was brought to his third orgasm that night. He was out of breath as the CEO kept fucking him to his heart's content.

By the end of the night he had been fucked in so many different positions on every surface inside of the room imaginable. Now he laid on the bed exhausted from their congress of pleasure. Luhan's head was resting upon the elder's chest as sleep began to slowly break him down.

In the morning Luhan woke up with a deep aching pain in his ass. He sighed getting out of the bed not knowing that he had awakened the elder male sleeping beneath his head up as well. He had to get home to wash up and get himself ready for school.

A happy smile slowly cracked over his lips. He won't be bullied for an entire month after doing what he'd been commanded to do. He limped his way to the bathroom quietly shutting the door behind as he does. He walked over to the shower turning the water on to his body's favored temperature before getting in.

He washed never noticing the appearance of the CEO behind his naked form until he was pressed against the wall of the shower being fucked like his ass wasn't already sore. They both came then the elder cleaned him up carrying him from the shower back to the room placing him gently down upon the bed in all his naked glory. He got dressed back in to the clothes he'd arrived to the club wearing.

Sehun dressed again as well before grabbing Luhan's hand leading him out of the closed club building. He took him to his car helping the boy inside before he did the same for himself. Then he sped off heading over to Luhan's house where the boy got himself ready for another day of school.

He offered to take Luhan to school after he'd gotten the boy's name first and Luhan thought it'd be rude to say no to him. So he ended taking to Luhan to school. The arrived at the expensively made building to find almost the entire campus' eyes focusing on them.

Sehun got out of the car helping Luhan out afterwards. That's when the Queenka who caused all of Luhan's agony strolled up to them with her posse following behind her. He inwardly cringed when she smiled at him. Sehun scowled back at her. He felt repulsed by her. How could she do what she had done to Luhan without a care in the world?

The cold-hearted bitch spoke to Luhan mockingly, "Well, if it isn't little cockslut Lulu! I'm guessing that you are home because you have succeed in what I have commanded of you."

"Y-yes." Luhan stammered out in a nervous manner. He was afraid that they'd go back on their word even if he'd done what they wanted him to do.

"Luhan." Sehun called his scoldingly because he didn't like the fact that Luhan was still even answering to those girls before he addressed them personally while trying to keep his mounting anger in check, "You shouldn't take what has transpired last night so latently. You won't get away with what you have done to him."

"Says the old man that so easily had his way with him." she snorted back him with the mocking roll of her eyes.

"Your actions left me no choice. And being in your presence now, I can see that you don't even care about the fact that you could have killed him with whatever illegal drug you had used on him." Sehun hissed glaring in her direction.

"From my perspective, it would have been one less disgustingly miserable human existence in this world." she glowered peering at Luhan in disgust like he was muck beneath her feet or vilest creature shed ever laid her eyes upon.

At her words, Sehun snapped. He let out an dark dangerous sounding animalistic growl when he finally spoke again, "Do you think that it is funny to play a game with other people's lives? To almost kill another human being just for the fun of it? What? Are you jealous of him? Is it because he's more beautiful than all of you both inside and out? That's just it, isn't it? You hate that he is everything you will never be."

"I-I d-don't know w-what you are t-talking about?" she stuttered tripping over her own tongue as the truth if Sehun's words rained down on her. She had been jealous since the first day she'd met him because the entire school gained a liking for boy instantaneously after meeting him just once. Something she could never do without miserably buying her friendships. That is why she had such a huge vendetta against the poor unsuspecting boy.

"It's funny how you don't know what I'm talking about right now but every time you speak, you stutter your words back out to me. I just want to let you know that I am going to make you and your dumbass followers pay for what you've done. And I can promise that you'll cry- no wish that you had never met me. I guarantee that." Sehun chuckled darkly then gave his attention back to the silent but shocked and bewilderedly overwhelmed boy, "Now Luhan. You're moving in with me."

Within a week of meeting Sehun at that night club, Luhan felt like his entire changed for the better. He albeit reluctant at first moved in Sehun. The elder hadn't touched sexually him since that night the met.

A month later, he left the school where those evil hags had bullied him in order to be homeschooled by the best teachers money buy on notion that Sehun did not trust any school with his safety. He hasn't those girls since and he was profoundly grateful for that.

At the moment, Luhan was getting ready for his first official date with the elder man. His face burning red at the memory of the latter asking out in front of his teachers. Talk about fun relentless teasing and pure embarrassment. He was still working out if he'd ever forgive that man for that when Sehun entered his bedroom.

The elder was dressed perfectly for their date wearing dark jeans and a simple white t-shirt with blue and black plaid over shirt hanging loose over his shoulders. On his feet he wore matching sneakers. To Luhan he was the epitome of handsome.

"No tight dress on tonight, I see." Sehun teased at the sight of Luhan in white skinny jeans and a black and blue graphic tee. A totally outfit from the first time they had met that night back at the club.

"Nope. Girl clothes really aren't my thing." Luhan giggled cutely in retort.

"Besides that little tidbit, you look nice, Xiao Lu." Sehun beamed proudly glad to be the only that ever get to hear that angelic voice firsthand.

Luhan just didn't know how hard he'd been making things for the sex deprived CEO. However tonight when they returned from their date, the elder was going to show him how much missed him- how much he loved in more ways than one.

He just didn't know it yet but he will soon enough and promised himself to never let him ever forget it. Luhan deserved all of the love in the whole world after what the poor boy had been through and he will proudly give all that he can to him from his very own fast beating heart.

"Thank you, Sehunnie. So do you." Luhan blushed feeling the elder's hard heated gaze scanning all over his delicate form. Luhan loved Sehun. There was no doubt in his mind about that and tonight when they got back from their date, he will happily prove it to the elder man.

"Ready to go?" Sehun questioned holding out his elbow for the younger to grab on to.

Luhan gave a sweet gracious smile in return before walked out of the bedroom together,  "As I'll ever be..."


End file.
